cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Lavasmuggler
'Lore' Childhood Ray Lavasmuggler is a human male born 60 BBY. Ray was raised by travelers. The Lavasmugglers crashed on Umbara and had to live there. In school, Ray and his siblings were picked on for being different, this made Ray anti-social and awkward. While Ray and his siblings were in school, parents tried to get money to support their family. One day, a Jedi ship landed on Umbara in search of force sensitive children, the Jedi told Ray's parents he was strong with the force and that he had to be taken to the temple. Despite being 8 at the time, Ray was allowed into the Jedi Order due his high amount of Midichlorians. Ray was always different from the other Padawans but still made a few friends. Overtime Ray learned to fit in and socialize. Jedi Order Ray trained in the force, lightsaber dueling and hand to hand combat at the temple. Eventually, Ray made enough money to move his parents into a high end apartment on Coruscant. On an excavation mission on Korriban led by Ray and his master, Ray found an ancient Sith Holocron which he secretly took. Ray would secretly study and meditate on the Holocron. Ray was able to use dark side force abilities without being corrupted thus becoming a Grey Jedi. Joining The Sith Ray was able to use dark side abilities without being corrupted until 42 BBY when a gang brutally murdered his brother. Ray set up a false identity as a mercenary known as Ronan Keiser. Under the identity of Ronan, Ray infiltrated, Ray ruthlessly murdered every single gang member. By now, Ray had fully turned to the dark side. Despite being fully corrupted, Ray still had emotions and was able to hide his dark side very well. In 45 BBY, Ray became the apprentice of Beteen Jedana and even earned the title of Shadow Hand in Jedana's empire. Aftermath Despite being consumed by the dark side, Ray was capable of falling in love and by 45 BBY, Ray had his first two children along with a loving wife. At this point in his life, Ray is juggling four lives: A ruthless lord of the Sith, a mercenary for hire, a noble Jedi Master, and a kind family man. In 20 BBY, Beteen had retired from the days as a Sith Lord and passed the torch to Ray. Ray continues to rule the empire Beteen passed to him, teach younglings at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, occasionally work some "odd jobs", all while raising two children. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Combat Ray was excellent duellist often using dual blades or a double-sided Lightsaber. His favourite forms were Jar'Kai and Juyo. Force Abilities Ray was capable of many things ranging from healing to driving people to insanity. Ray's favourite force techniques included Force Drain, Force Lightning and Force Illusion (mainly cause he enjoyed screwing with people for the lolz) Personality and Traits Jedi Persona Ray was an excellent actor, he was able to act very noble, humble and caring. He made sure not a single refugee was left behind and often had the fewest causalities when leading in battle. Ray would often visit hospitals and use the force to heal them. Sith Persona When in his Sith outfit, under his mask, Ray was able to show his true self, a ruthless, violent, sadistic lord of the Sith. However, this does not mean he did not have a sense of justice, Ray made sure anyone who harmed a child or anyone in his family would die a very painful death by his hand. Other than children, Ray would kill anyone he pleased. Trivia Props to you if you've seen the original cringy lore I wrote for my character when I was ten years old (not that the current story is any less cringy) Category:Humans Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Sith Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Male Characters Category:Lords of Alchemy Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Survivors Reborn Category:Leader Category:Force Sensitive Category:Former Jedi Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic Category:New Jedi Order Category:Legacy Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:New Republic Era Category:New Jedi Order Era Category:Legacy Era